


Night In

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [127]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Ren and Taka are cute and gross, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: The guys all pile in at Mihashi's house for a feast and then movie night. In the meantime, Abe helps Mihashi host and also get used to the idea of their teammates seeing them together.





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [abemiha](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423758) by onceakoala. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

After the summer and fall tournaments finally drew to a close for their first years of high school baseball, the entire Nishiura baseball club took a well-deserved weekend off to do normal teenage boy stuff before diving headfirst into their looming winter training regimen.

On the docket for this particular day, the entire group piled into Mihashi’s living room for movie night. The Mihashis had the good cable package and an even better dvd collection, Tajima had declared, and the decision wasn’t a difficult one for the guys to agree on where their get-together should be hosted.

As his teammates arrived bit by bit, Mihashi greeted them at the door with a wide smile. “Sakaeguchi-kun!”

Sakaeguchi gave a thumbs up and held up the bag in his other hand. “Heya, Ren. Where do you want this stuff?”

“I’ll take it!” Mihashi reached for the bag that undoubtedly contained Sakaeguchi’s contribution to their potluck-style food bonanza.

Shooing Mihashi’s hand away, Sakaeguchi said, “Nah, man, you’re busy. I’ll just put it in the kitchen. Thanks for having us.”

Izumi and Mizutani arrived next, bearing similar loads and smiles. “Welcome to movie night!” Mihashi chirped. “Come right in.”

Hanai was the next to show up to the door, carrying an entire slow cooker with him, the end of the cord stuffed in his jeans pocket. “Mom made me bring the whole thing. I’ll just —” His face pinched while he toed his shoes off at the door. “— put this in the kitchen.”

Mihashi nodded vigorously. “So captain-like!”

“It’s not that deep, dude,” Hanai replied, rolling his eyes. “Thanks for having us, man.”

Right behind him was Oki and Nishihiro, both toting grocery bags with various unhealthy snacks peeking out the top. Mihashi greeted them and stepped aside to let them follow the parade into the house. Suyama and Tajima came soon after, each bearing a handle on a large cooler between them.

In the kitchen, their feast began to unfurl. Junk food and sugary drinks they shouldn’t be so much as thinking about were spread out next to curry, meats, veggies, and a dessert Mihashi couldn’t identify but was sure would be delicious, judging by the amount of strawberries jutting out around the edges of the dish.

The arrangement was courtesy of Abe, who was wearing Mihashi’s mother’s apron and scowling at the counter when it didn’t yield enough space. His eyes widened when the cooler started coming their way, but Tajima laughed and propped it open on the floor.

Something warm tingled in Mihashi’s belly while he watched his teammates, his _friends_ , pile into his house and joke with each other. It paled in comparison to seeing Abe in his house, moving around his kitchen like lived there, even if he didn’t know what to do with most of it. Abe had found it very Not Funny when Mihashi asked him why his mother never taught him how to cook.

Ten teenage boys descended upon the buffet like vultures, and what had seemed like an excess proved to be just enough plus leftovers to eat in the morning for breakfast. After the meal, Mihashi headed for the kitchen to start the dishes, but Abe intercepted him. “Ren, leave that for later. I’ll help you clean up tomorrow.”

Casting an anxious look at the smoldering pile of dirty dishes and the couch, where the other boys were piling around to watch some action flick Tajima had picked out, Mihashi closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He nodded, and Abe steered him over to the couch, where one seat was saved on the couch.

Mihashi moved to sit on the floor, but Abe sat and hauled Mihashi into his lap. “Don’t be weird. It’s not like nobody knows we’re dating, Ren.”

While the knot of anxiety in his chest was absolutely certain that was not the case, Mihashi willed it away and let Abe’s reassurance soak in. They did that a lot these days, ever since Abe started to understand Mihashi’s little quirks. His brain would make some stupid declaration, Abe would remind his better judgment how silly it was, and Mihashi would slowly relax.

The movie started, and most of the guys leaned toward the television wide-eyed through the action scenes, stuffing candy and chips into their mouths as they watched. Mihashi watched the movie, but he spent most of it enjoying the warmth radiating through Abe’s embrace. Somewhere in between, their fingers slotted together and sealed them in a bubble of peace.

How the movie ended, Mihashi couldn’t remember, as he fell asleep a little over halfway through, right after Abe had drifted off himself. He didn’t awaken until much later, well after the dvd player and television had shut themselves off, when the front door opened and his parents returned from date night.

They sidestepped the bodies strewn about the living room like landmines, and a gentle hand coaxed Mihashi back to consciousness. He looked up and fixed his mother with a bleary smile. “Mama.”

“Go back to sleep, sweetie.” She patted his cheek. “Dad and I will take care of the leftovers. I hope you and your friends had fun.”

Mihashi nodded even while he was already falling back to sleep. Abe’s arms tightened around him reflexively, and peace Mihashi wasn’t familiar with at all but loved nonetheless settled over him.s


End file.
